hhfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ch.10 - Divine's Good
That Friday's afternoon, Jonathan, Jeff, Amanda (who is Jeff's girlfriend as you may remember), and I arrived at Erisa's home carrying a lot of makeup and female care accessories. We ringed the doorbell, and Erisa's mother answered. "Hi Jennifer, " she said. "Hi Mrs. Siegel!" I said. "You guys are doing what carrying all these things?" "We are planning to give Erisa's a thorough makeover. 'Clueless'- style." "It's high time someone did, if you ask me. Did she agree to it?" "Not yet, but we brought ropes just in case." "Lovely. OK, come in." We entered the house, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to Erisa's room. "Come in" we heard her say within a large amount of heavy metal noise. We opened the door. Erisa was sitting next to the computer, doing something and as we entered she turned to face us. "Hi guys!" she said, "Whow, what are all these things?" "We are making you ready for the date tonight." I said. "What? You mean a makeover? No way I'm letting you…" "Yes way, and we can do it the easy way or the hard way." Erisa rose up from her chair, "The hard way", she said as she positioned herself in a defensive position, with her fists clenched, "you'll have to get me first.". "Let me take care of this", Jeff said, "I have a black belt in Karate." "I'll take care of it.", I said. I approached Erisa, quickly grabbed her hands, pushed her against the wall, and spread her hands across. She kicked my feet with hers - it hurt a bit but was nothing I couldn't handle. "I go to the gym twice a week with Taylor. Weight training, among other things.", I told her. "I can see that, Ms. America…" she barked at me, "OK, OK, I'll let you get on with this makeover thing." I let her go. "Do you promise?" "I swear by Life, Liberty and Tux the Penguin that I will let you do the makeover, while being fully cooperative." "Are you doing it for Taylor's sake?" I asked her. "No, I'm just doing it so I could move my fscking limbs, damn it!" "Well that's good, too." Amanda said, "Now do you boys want to stay here for the beauty care session?" "It depends:", Jeff said, "will we get to see Erisa naked?" Erisa picked up a random object off her desk and threw it at Jeff. "Just kidding! No, we'll go downstairs. Have fun here." "Ta ta.", Erisa said. Jeff and Jonathan left the room, while Amanda and I stayed to improve Erisa's look. The first thing we did was to take off her hair dye. Then we instructed her to bathe and wash her hair. We washed all her makeup, and showed her how to apply a new one in a better way. We then arranged her hair, and asked her to choose her favourite evening dress. She was ready shortly before Taylor arrived. We let her look at herself at the mirror to see the improvement. Erisa looked at herself at the mirror smiling. "Wow!" she said, "I look… I look… nah! I'm not going to say it - it's too corny." "Suit yourself", I said. "I think we're done with you." "Super. Well, transformed or not, I still have my responsibilities as a computer hacker. I left a few people in limbo when you arrived, and hopefully can catch up with them." "Sure, " I said, "just don't overwork or anything. I'm going downstairs." "I'll join you, " Amanda said. Downstairs, Jeff was playing video games with Daniel, while Jonathan was eating a fruit salad. "She's ready" I said. "Excellent." Jeff and Jonathan said simultaneously. We then heard a ring in the door. Erisa's mother went to answer it. It was Taylor. He was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt. He looked OK, but not much more than OK. He had a very nice flowers' bouquet in his right hand, though. "Hi Taylor!" we said one after the other. "Hey guys, " he said, "what are you guys doing here?" "Helping Erisa get ready for her date." I said. "I'll get her." Amanda said, and went up the stairs. "Don't you think you look a bit plain for the date?" I asked. "Well, it's only a movie and a pizza. Plus, there's no way on earth Erisa is going to look better than I am." "Holy virgin mother of god!" exclaimed Jeff. He was looking at the staircase where Erisa stood, descending it slowly. Her jet-black hair was arranged in a ball and a pony tail, shining from the light. Her dark purple dress made her look especially beautiful, and complemented her body. She looked wonderful. "So, " she said after she reached the ground floor, shaking her body and extending her hands, "how do I look?" "You look… " Taylor said, "… divine!" Erisa thought for a moment and then said: "'Divine's good." "Here, Erisa…" "Hey Erisa was the old (and temporary) me. Call me Eve now." "…Eve! Here - I brought you flowers." and he handed her the flowers he had. Eve (!) smelled them, and said, "they smell nice. Mom, can you put them in a vase with some water?" "Ahhmm… Eve, can we stop by my house and give me a chance to pick up some better clothes?" "Why?", Erisa said, "we're going to miss the movie." "Well, people will look at the two of us and say: 'she is way out of his league.!'" Eve approached Taylor. "Well, to quote Richard P. Feynman, " she said as she tied her arms around his neck "'What do you care what other people think?' We both know you're a great guy and I'm so lucky to go on a date with you. Mwaaa" and she kissed him on the cheek. "Well, " he said, "I guess we'd better get going. Bye all!" "Bye!" we all said. Eve and Taylor left and Taylor gave us a thumb's up as he left, and we gave him back. "So, would you guys want to stay for dinner?" Eve's mom asked us. "I'd love to, Mrs. Siegel.", I said. "Yeah, me too" everybody said. ----